


It Takes Two

by aseriesofolafevents



Series: The Chronicles of Newt and Friends [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I promise, I swear it gets better and things work out, please keep reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriesofolafevents/pseuds/aseriesofolafevents
Summary: In which Newt gets a shock, Leta has to get involved and Tina feels a kick.ORThe one where Newt finds out Tina's pregnant.





	1. Newt

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed or have any critics! Xoxo

The door of the basement creaked shut as Newt returned from his final rounds of the day, just in time to see the sun stretch across the summer sky with bright orange streaks. It wasn’t late but Newt was already tired from the long meeting he had had with his publishment at Obscurus Books. They wanted the same thing that had wanted for over a year now. Another book. They said people were clamouring to read the entrancing words of Newt Scamander on a fresh page- their words, not his. And as Newt went to refuse, for the twelth time now, he had hesitated.

Eighteen months ago, when Mr Mcmillan had approached him, requesting another book, it had been an obvious no. Tina had just started her work at the ministry and Queenie and Jacob had just opened the bakery and it was important that he was there to help them all. The third time, Leta had just announced that she was expecting and was dealing with the worst morning sickness. The sixth time, Newt had just proposed. The eighth time, one of his mother’s hippogriffs was seriously ill. The tenth time, he and Tina had just been married and the eleventh time, they had been looking at moving out of London.

It was fair to say, that by the twelth time, Newt was running out of excuses.

No time had seemed right as of yet. He was someone who threw himself into research and a book like the one Mr Mcmillan wanted would require an extensive level of it. A round the world trip of six months at the very least, maybe even a follow up trip. Before, there had never seemed like a right time to do it. Their personal lives were overcrowded. But both Leta and Thee and Queenie and Jacob were settled with Oliver and Daisy and the bakery was doing well and honestly and his parent’s health was, thankfully, pretty stable. Quite frankly, a trip around the world with Tina didn’t look any less then appealing to him right now.

Tina. She would be home any minute and he hadn’t even begun to chop the potatoes, like she had told him to when she owed him this lunch. He darted over to the table and set to work at once, his mind swarming with possibilities of the places they could go. New Zealand, Thailand, Korea, Zimbabwe were all on the list and as Newt chopped the potatoes he grew with certainty that Tina would be up for the trip too.

The sound of the door opening, alerted Newt to the fact that his wife was home and a frazzled Porpentina walked into the kitchen, seconds later. Her face was softly freckled from the surprisingly warm British summer they had been enjoying and her cheeks were flushed with a rosy glow from the last of the dying sun. Her mouth curled into a relieved smile when she saw Newt as if that his eyes were the thing she had been waiting all day to see. He leaned forward and gave her a sweet kiss, noting that she tasted of the toffees that Theseus always chewed, despite Leta’s constant groaning. His theory was confirmed when, as she pressed into him, there was a crunching sound, as the toffee wrappers became compressed.

“They spoil your dinner.” Newt reminded her, as he pulled away gently, hand still wrapped around her waist.  
Tina’s hot breath blew against his neck as she let out a snort. “I know, I know.” She groaned, shrugging. “I’ve just had a real hankerin for them all day and Theseus left a pile on his desk.”  
“How many did you spare?”  
“Let’s just say Theseus will have an empty desk when he arrives tomorrow morning.” Tina grinned, looking down to see Newt’s progress with the potatoes. “Welldone, you remembered.”  
“Of course I did.” Newt said, half indignantly, well aware that he did not begin on the potatoes until ten minutes before her arrival. “And do you fancy going for a drink in the Three Broomsticks later, I’ve got something I want to talk to you about.”  
Tina paused for a moment, before turning away to focus on looking for something. “Actually Newt, there’s something I want to talk to you about.” She said quietly. “Something really, really important.”  
Newt froze in his position as potato cutter and turned to face his wife, slowly. “What’s wrong?” He said his mind slipping into panic mode. His hands became slightly shaky as he set the knife down, considering the possibility that Tina might be ill or hurt. His hands brought her chin up to look at him. “What’s wrong with you?” He sounded a lot more urgent this time.  
Tina half smiled and Newt was terrified as he saw the glisten of tears in her eyes. “Nothing that won’t go away in nine months.”

It took him a couple of seconds to understand.  
“Nine..nine?” His voice faltered at the end as he looked at Tina, wringing her hands, tears now openly running down her cheeks as she stood before him. “You’re pregnant.” He concluded, unsure of what else to say.  
He couldn’t be a father. He wasn’t even sure if he was being an alright husband, before Tina threw this into the mix. Sometimes, when he was so caught up with work, he forgot to eat. One time, he had forgotten to turn off the stove and Tina had come home to smoke pouring out of the kitchen and had to extinguish the flames. He couldn’t....He wasn’t cut out for fatherhood. Theseus could do it. He had always been the smarter one, the one who was going places. Theseus was a great father. Jacob could do it. Jacob’s kind and gentle demeanour made him the best father, the moment Baby Daisy was placed into his arms. But he, Newt Scamander’s life was spent with dangerous beasts, some of whom, when provoked, had the ability to take someone’s arm off. He couldn’t be trusted with a baby, he couldn’t-

Tina must of read his confusion as she pulled away from him. “Try not to be so disappointed,” She said coldly.  
“Im sorry Tina it’s just….Tina this is us. We’re not Queenie and Jacob or Leta and Theseus, we’re not made for this. We live with the most dangerous creatures on the planet and-”  
Tina looked up at him, pure anger on his face. “You’re saying that I’m not cut out for being a mother?” Her nostrils flared as her eyes welled with tears once more.  
Newt was horrified. “No!” He said quickly. “Tina you would make a marvellous mother. But I cannot be a father! I have another book to write! Tina we were going to go on a world tour and I was going to write-”  
“We were?” Tina interrupted her face inflamed. “When were you going to tell me that Newt? God it’s always about you and your stupid book and your stupid creatures! I moved to England for you! I left my home for you! This is my baby and I’m..I’m keepin it, with or without you!”  
Newt backed away, his own anger flaring inside him. How did she not understand? He couldn’t be a father. He’d mess it up or he’d do something wrong and screw up the poor babies life. What if he left the door to the basement unlocked and the baby provoked a creature? What if he held them wrong or said the wrong thing? He didn’t know how to be a father! Why didn’t she understand that?  
“Tina...I can’t.” He wheezed, still backing away. “I can’t- I can’t do it.”  
“Can’t or won’t Newt?” Tina shrieked, looking at him in a way she never had before. Newt knew she hated him right then and there and the pain and shame was too much. He looked away. He should have known he could never be the man she needed. He should have known he would never be the father or husband her and the baby deserved. He wasn’t fit to even look at her.  
“I’m sorry.” He choked, stumbling his way to the door, his face blanched white. “Goodbye Tina.”  
The sun had practically fallen and his gloomy shadow was all that was to be seen on their street. With a loud crack he disapparated into the night, leaving a pregnant woman and her dreams behind him.


	2. Leta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leta almost breaks a door, Newt gets a talking to and Theseus is in a whirlwind of emotions.  
> OR  
> The one where Leta gets mad at Newt for leaving Tina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Wow! I'm uploading regularly?! Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoy!

Leta lingered for a moment outside the little shed that her husband liked to call his ‘home office’. She was mad. No, that was an understatement. She was incensed. Her fingers brushed against the door knob and without thinking twice, she yanked the shed door open with a bang. Sitting before her was her husband and her, for the moment exiled, brother in law, both sipping on large pints of mead. They both looked up when she burst into the room, Theseus with an air of confusion and Newt looking feverishly guilty. Good, she noted as the latter ducked his head down once again to avoid her gaze. Guilty was only the beginning of what Newt Scamander should be feeling right at this moment.

“What on earth are you doing here?” She demanded as Newt glared into his full glass, perhaps wondering if he could drown himself in the frothy bubbles. She raised an eyebrow at him, intending to master Dumbledore’s piercing glare. Theseus looked between the two of them, opened his mouth and then closed it again, as if deciding that standing up for his brother was not worth uncomfortable sofa bed he would be forced to retire to later, no matter if Newt was in the right or not.  
“I came to visit my brother, Leta.” Newt said quietly and Leta rolled his eyes because no, his shy nice guy acts were not going to work on her this time, not after the tragic letter she had just received from Tina, four minutes before.  
“To share the good news?” She asked sarcastically her eyes not leaving Newt’s lowered eyes for even a second.  
Theseus looked between the two of them, confuzzlement painted across his face.  
“Good news?” He asked, raising an eyebrow with later to try and engage in a silent conversation, yet she refused to comply.  
Newt cleared out his throat. “Yes,” He said slowly, fiddling with a loose string on his coat. “It seems that Tina is pregnant.”  
“Pregnant?” Theseus roared delightedly and Leta’s heart bubbled with happiness over her husband’s pleasure. He clapped Newt on the back and guffawed loudly. “That’s great!” He seemed to catch sight of Leta’s disapproving eye and Newt’s shameful expression. “That is great right?”  
“I’ve just had an owl from Porpentina.” Leta declared, crossing her arms over her chest. “She’s in a state. Newt ran out on her.”  
Theseus shook his head, frowning. “Newt wouldn’t do that.” He said firmly. “Tina must be mistaken. Newt obviously heard the news, dashed over here to tell us to share in his ecstasy. Isn’t that right little brother?” He paused, as Newt refused to look at him. “Newt?” He demanded.

Newt finally looked up and Leta was slightly surprised to see the brimming tears in his eyes. Yet she shook the warm sensation of her and returned to military mode. There was nothing that was going to save Newt from the words coming to him.  
“How could you?” She cried, feeling her own face fill with a heavy heat. “Tina is your WIFE, Newt, or had you forgotten that very important little detail. Did your vows mean nothing to you? In sickness and in health. For better or worse. For as long as you both shall live. That’s what you promised Newt. She loves you but she loves that baby as well. This was supposed to be good news!-” She watched Theseus open his mouth and held up a hand to stop him- “Don’t even start Theseus I-went-missing-on-the-morning-of-my-wedding Scamander. Newt you left her in floods of tears carrying your child! I didn’t think you had it in you!” She took a deep breath, her whole body shaking. There, she had said her piece and Newt was forced to listen. Her anger swelled when he didn’t answer for the next couple of minutes. 

“I had to leave.” He said shakily, his voice breaking slightly at the end. “She- Tina...I don’t deserve….I can’t be a father. I couldn’t be a good father.” He rubbed his eyes with his hand.  
Theseus cleared his throat and Leta could see tears glistening his eyes.   
“Newt...parenting doesn’t come with some guidebook. Heck, the moment Leta told me she was expecting Oliver was one of the most terrifying moments of my life as well as being one of the best.” He looked to Leta and Leta’s heart still fluttered at the adoring expression he saved just for her. “But I had a duty to Leta and the baby as well as to myself. They needed me to be the best father I could be. The best man I could be.”  
Newt shook his head. “But my book...we had a plan..”  
Leta tutted. “Well sometimes, life hands you a different plan and if you’re brave and loyal you face it and if you’re a coward you run away.”  
Theseus nodded at Leta calmly and then leant over to Newt, resting his hand on his younger brother’s back. “Newt what are you so afraid of? How could you think you wouldn’t be a good father?”  
Newt raked a trembling hand through his hair. “I know about creatures, I don’t know about people! Merlin, it was a miracle that Tina liked me let alone married me! And now she’s sure to be done with me for good now she knows what a snivelling cowardly wreck I am.”

Leta actually stomped her foot on the ground. “Stop with all that self pitying nonsense!” She cried, causing Theseus and Newt to jump. “Tina married you because she loves you, flaws and all. And as for not being a good parent because of the creatures, Newt that’s the exact reason you would be a great father!” Her voice began to soften as Newt finally looked up, revealing a tear stained face. “Newt you are one of the most loving, empathetic people I have met in my life, despite being related to this hard faced buffoon over here-” She gestured to Theseus who pulled an offended face- “You’re able to love those who no one else does. When you first met me I was just about the most hated eleven year old witch that ever lived. Yet you put up with me didn’t you? The way you act towards those creatures really is extraordinary and I believe- and I’m not just saying this because I’m your sister-in-law- that you would be a magnificent father.”  
Theseus stood up from the wooden seat he was perched on, clapping his hands. “Hear, hear!”

Newt glanced up at them, a slow realisation dawning on his face. “Oh god!” He moaned, in a strangled pained sort of voice. “I’ve been an idiot!”  
“That’s an understatement.” Theseus murmured, earning a sharp jab in the side.   
Newt pulled himself up, looking as though he was about to charge. “I have to go to her! Oh god, she’s going to hate me!” He cried, rubbing his forehead.  
“Hate is a little exaggeration.” Leta gave a wry smile. “But she’s certainly not your biggest fan.”  
“I’m going home.” Newt declared turning to walk out of the shed.  
“No you’re not!” Leta called after him and Newt turned back, confused. She raised an eyebrow at him, giving a knowing look.  
“Ah.” Newt sighed, giving an awkward sort of smile. “I’m going to the Bakery.”  
Leta nodded and watched as Newt scarpered into the night. But then he was back, standing before them, twizzling his wand in one hand.  
“Thank you.” He said to the both of them. “Really. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“Get out of here!” Theseus cried, laughing but Leta felt him tense with emotion beside her. Newt gave a final bow of his head before jerking out of the room, on his way to find Tina.

Leta turned to face her husband, who wrapped his arms around her waist.   
“You’re amazing.” He said earnestly, tucking a small wisp of hair behind her ear. She began to laugh and so he said, “No, truly. I don’t tell you enough.”  
“You’re not too bad yourself, Mr Scamander.” Leta replied, slowly, leaning in. “And...if you play your cards right..” She leant in to kiss him, causing him to stagger back, bumping into his desk. He grunted in response and Leta half smiled against his lips and he pulled her in closer.  
It was at that exact moment that Oliver’s crys rung through the house.

They broke apart with a groan and Leta turned to go to tend to the baby, as Theseus caught her by the arm and pulled her back.  
“Two minutes.” He told her, kissing her once more. Leta however gave him nothing more then a chaste kiss, pressing her forehead to his.  
“Give me ten minutes.” She smiled, turning to go, feeling his eyes on her as she walked away.


	3. Tina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tina snaps at Queenie, Newt runs to the bakery and Jacob was definitely not listening.  
> OR  
> The one where everything is resolved.

The concrete floor of Queenie and Jacob’s small, above-shop apartment was cold as ice on her feet, despite the socks she had on. Her face was red and patchy from all the crying and everytime she caught sight of her complexion in the mirror opposite, she screwed her nose up and started crying again. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be at all.

“Let me get you somethin Teen.” The soft voice of her younger sister startled her slightly and she looked up to see Queenie looking at her with concerned eyes, head tilted to the side. “Tea? Coffee? Jacob made these delicious little cookies the other day and-”  
“I’m fine Queenie.” She snapped at her sister so loudly that Queenie glanced at Jacob, who was on the other side of the table. He grimaced and Tina automatically felt bad. “I’m sorry.” She sighed, feeling the tears well up again. “I dont know what’s wrong with me.”  
Queenie was by her side in half a second, rubbing her back as the tears began to flow.  
“You’re pregnant.” She soothed and Tina nodded tearfully. “And you been done bad Teen. Newt did you bad.”  
“It’s a weird one.” Jacob interrupted rubbing the top of his brow as he bounced his daughter in his arms. “It’s so out of character.”  
“I tell you when I get hold of that Scamander I’m goin to grab hold of his-” She paused for a moment, eyes flashing to the door. “Oh!” She said aggressively, narrowing her eyes at the door.  
Less than two seconds later, there was a knock at the door.  
“Is it him Queenie?” Tina practically whispered, her hands sliding over her stomach instinctively. Her sister nodded and standing up straight, tossing her curls back, she stormed over to the door.

Tina watched as Queenie opened the door fractionally, so that she couldn’t see Newt. Her heart felt as though it was going to burst with feelings that felt like sadness and happiness all rolled into one.  
“Whatcha doin here Newt?” She heard Queenie ask, spitting out the words as if they were poisonous. She didn’t hear her husbands reply but she did watch as Queenie moved back to let Newt enter.

Her husband stood before her, red faced and panting heavily. When he saw Tina he seemed to just stop, as did she as they both stared at each other.  
“Um, Queen..” Jacob broke the deafening silence first. “What do you say we leave these two alone to talk.”  
Queenie pulled a face at him, as if she wanted to stay, but nodded along and disappeared into their bedroom.  
“You’re very red.” Was all Tina could think to say and Newt raised a pink hand to one cheek.  
“Yes.” He agreed softly. “Well I ran.”  
Tina looked at him in confusion. “You ran? From home?” She demanded sounding surprised.  
“Well actually I ran from Theseus and Leta’s.”  
“Theseus and Leta’s?” Tina screeched loudly, eyes about to pop. “Why didn’t you just apparate?”  
“Oh.” Newt said realisation dawning on him. “Yes that does sound like it would have been easier.”  
Another silence descended upon them again as Tina fiddle with the small bracelet that Newt had given her for her last birthday.

Newt stepped a little bit closer.   
“Tina, we need to talk.” He said quietly, still approaching her in the same way he did with an animal.  
“There’s nothing to talk about Newt.” Tina sighed, finally turning to look at him, face to face. “I want this baby. You don’t. You made yourself perfectly clear that we wouldn’t be fit parents.  
“No!” Newt all but yelled. “No.” He repeated, this time much more softly. “I don’t….I didn’t..” He cleared out his throat. “When you told me, initially, I was surprised. I didn’t expect this to happen so soon. I had a plan.”  
“Things don’t always go according to plan, Newt.” Tina sighed, already exhausted by their short repartee.  
“I know.” Newt agreed. “When I first came to New York, the plan wasn’t to meet the love of my life-” Tina’s heart still did wild somersaults when he called her that- “In fact, nothing in my life ever really goes according to plan. And I did some thinking and realised that I am very much okay with that.”  
“What are you trying to say Newt?” Tina sniffled, looking up at him with large reddened eyes. His hair was blown back from the wind and his cheeks were still slightly pink but his eyes...his eyes were filled with the most earnest, honest soul, wrapped up in green pupils. It almost made her question how she had ever doubted him.  
“I want this baby.” He said and she exhaled rather loudly. “I love this baby so much already and I know that what I want more than anything in the world is to be by your side every step of the way. I just thought..”  
“You just thought what?”  
Newt glanced down at the ground, awkwardly. “That I wouldn’t be a good father.” He admitted.  
Tina stood up and took Newt’s cold hands in her own warm ones. “Newt I’m terrified that I won’t be a good mother. But I know that this is normal and I need to face my fears rather then run away from them.”

Newt tucked a small wisp of free hair behind her ear and Tina grinned a watery smile.  
“I love you Tina.” Newt basically whispered, fully aware that Queenie and Jacob’s ears were pressed up against the door. “And I love this baby as well. So much.”  
“I love you too Newt.” Tina whispered back, leaning in to give him a proper kiss. Their lips met and Tina felt as though she was a kite that had finally been brought back to earth. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself.

Queenie and Jacob practically jumped out of the next room, huge smiles on their faces. Even Daisy giggled in her mother’s arms. Tina and Newt broke apart hastily.  
“Keep thinkin those kinda thoughts and your gonna have yourself another baby sooner then you thought.” Queenie smirked at them and Tina felt her cheeks burn red.  
“We weren’t listenin.” Jacob protested, holding his hands up. He looked at Queenie shiftily. “Well not that much.” He added, with a smile.

And later, as Tina watched Newt’s chest rise and fall in the white moonlight streaming in from the windows she couldn’t help but think that maybe things had gone to plan after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay I'm so happy that I made it to the end, in fairly good timings- less then a week!!  
> Thank you for reading and please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed:)))))) xx

**Author's Note:**

> This was very angsty and I hope you don't dislike Newt or what he did! I think he was just very overwhelmed and started to overthink and his insecurities led him to believe that the only thing to do was to run away. There are two more chapters of this to post so stay tuned!


End file.
